<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero To Hero by StoryTimeTheCreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151018">Zero To Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed'>StoryTimeTheCreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins Do Disney, Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexios has lived a life and he's learned one thing. If you can't control your story, then you can control it's playlist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zero To Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios was used to strange events occuring in his life, so when he was mid-battle and the Muses emerged, he just accepted it. They just watched with bright eyes and smiles, and he didn’t mind the company. Far more pleasant than his usual, that was for sure. Alexios kicked the man back, withdrawing his sword from his side to parry the attack from his left. Then, with a twist, he ducked and cut another man down. </p><p>Then, the singing started, “Bless my soul, he was on a roll. Person of the week, in every Greek opinion poll.” His brows rose. He’d heard they only sang of heroes, so he was surprised they were singing here. Which one of these men before him were they singing of, he wondered. Dancing over a pair that tried to bar his way, Alexios plunged knives into their necks and ended them.</p><p>“What a pro! He could stop a show. Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O.”  Alexios had to admit, the tune was catchy and the tempo, hm, if he could just... Adjusting his timing along with the song, Alexios cut another down.</p><p>“He was a no one, a zero, zero. Now he a hot shot! He's a hero! He was a kid with his act down pat. From zero to hero in no time flat. Zero to hero, just like that!” Well that was nice of him, Alexios thought pleasantly. Always good to hear someone working their way up. Just like him. Leaping into the air made him a target momentarily, but he used the pressure behind his fall to cut the next two men in half. Landing into a crouch, Alexios cut his sword up, spilling the blood of the next one.</p><p>“When he smiled the girls went wild, with oohs and ahhs. And they slapped his face on ev'ry vase.” Another muse corrected her on pronounciation, but Alexios didn’t mind it. Instead, he looked at the men in front of him and tried to determine whom was the most attractive. This would be the man he would stay away from. If the Muses came down for him, then he should be left alone. Truly the Gods had other use for this man. </p><p>“From appearance fees and royalties, our man had cash to burn. Now nouveau riche and famous, he could tell you what's a Grecian ‘earn’!” Wow, some people had everything. Alexios remembered the days when drachmae was hard to come by. Wouldn’t wish that on anyone. The sound of metal slicing through the air cut his attention from the Muses song, to Alexios’s irritation. The song was getting good! Kicking the man’s knee, Alexios stabbed his neck, severing his head, and slashed the stomach of another man. Almost done.</p><p>“Say ‘Amen’! There he goes again. Sweet and undefeated, and an awesome 10 for 10. Folks lined up, just to watch him flex, and this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs.”</p><p>“Lexie, he comes, he sees, he conquers;” Alexios froze, throwing a man off him, and the Muses kept singing. “Honey, the crowds were going bonkers. He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk! From zero to hero, a major hunk. Zero to hero, and who'd have thunk?” The tempo increased and Alexios changed his tune to fight alongside the Muses’ gift. </p><p>"Who put the "glad" in "gladiator"? Alex-i-os! Whose daring deeds are great theater? Alex-i-os!” </p><p> ”What?” Alexios’s suspicions were confirmed as called over his shoulder and didn’t see the next man. All he felt was the tackle, the arms wrapping around his waist, and the force of being thrown on the ground. Air leaving his lungs and leaving them crackling. The man brought his sword up, to plunge it in his chest no doubt, but Alexios had other plans that day, none which included dying. A head butt to ended the man’s career, and Alexios rolled out from under him, dragging his sword through him while doing so.</p><p>“Is he bold? No one braver! Is he sweet? Our favorite flavor!” Alexios was blushing. In the middle of battle. Bobbing his head along the tempo, rolling his shoulders side to side, Alexios found himself in a mix of dance and fight, and it was effective! The battle was ended and Alexios wiped his sword clean before sheathing it. Then, he crossed his arms, bashfully smiling at the Muses and swaying side to side at their tune. </p><p>“Bless my soul! He was on a roll! Undefeated! Riding high, and the nicest guy” He winked at one of the muses. “Not conceited.”</p><p>“He was a nothin', a zero, zero. Now he's a hot-shot. He's our hero. He hit the heights at breakneck speed! From zero to hero</p><p>“Lexi’s a hero.”</p><p>“Now he's a hero!” The crescendo reached and Alexios was already cheering the conclusion. Grinning ear to ear.</p><p>“Beautiful song from beautiful ladies. Thank you.” Alexios clapped and laughed, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “Though I feel unworthy.”</p><p>“What do you,” A Muse winked, “have to be shy of?” They’d begun to surround him, taking him in from all sides. Alexios tried not to enjoy the attention, but when one Muse gripped his bicep and giggled. Alexios flexed.</p><p>“I’m no Hercales.”</p><p>“Honey, you’re Hunk-ules.” One of the Muses gave him a slap on the behind and he leapt.</p><p>“HEY!” His hands went protectively to his bottom, and the Muses giggled.</p><p>The Lead Muse gave the Grabby Muse a look to which she giggled and disappeared. Giving Alexios a watchful gaze with wise eyes, she smiled a smile so bright and warm that it reminded him of a sunrise. “How about traveling music?”</p><p>“I’d greatly enjoy that.” And thus, he went on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>